Deus Ex Machina
by Renjitard
Summary: Szayel entraps Renji. Will Renji be able to save himself or will Rukia come to save him?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I could not forget his face.

He haunted like some freaky ghost, constantly whispering willing words of seduction into my perfect ears and yet I could do nothing until he arrived.

I felt my hands form into fists. Sometimes I longed to dissect my brain and remove all memory of him and yet I could do nothing. I was helpless as newborn babe in front of his breath taking beauty. I smiled as I recalled his bright red hair. I imagined it would be silky and soft to the touch. My fingers stroked the air, impatiently waiting for his arrival.

My chair creaked as I reached down, grabbing a disk marked as R. I popped the disk into my computer. I heard myself growl in anticipation. I could see him again.

"Bankai!" he shouted. From his zanpaktou, a monstrous cream colored snake appeared. The snake was as fierce as the expression upon his rugged oval face. I clapped my hands in delight as the snake devoured my worthless brother. I stroked the screen. I wished I could take my red haired seducer and put him under a microscope. Granted, I could analyze his spiritual particles down to the last atom but that wasn't enough for me. I wanted to grasp his essence, feel it wriggling in the palm of my hand and lick it with my lips.

With my plan in place, he could never get away from me. Never.

"Szayel-sama, there is someone here to see you," said Lumina.

I shut off the screen and went towards my door, seeing Ulquiorra looking as blank as ever. In his hands, he carried a basket of laundry. "Oh, it's the maid," I said.

I swore I could almost see a flicker of anger in his green eyes but Ulquiorra's face never changed. He simply dropped the grey basket of laundry at my door. It hit the shiny floor with a loud thump. "It's your turn to do it," he said, turned and left.

I scowled at the laundry. I was above such things.

"Verona, pick this up and put it over there," I said, pointing to a spot near my closet. At my command, Verona did as he was told.

I walked over to where Medazeppi tinkered with my latest creation. "Let me see," I said, doing my best to push the brute over.

With my hand, I opened the metal door and peered inside. It was perfect for him. Inside here, he could never leave. I reached into my pocked and fingered a silver remote control with a tiny pink level. I turned it to middle level and the cage skunk half way. I felt the cold metal bars wrap around my back. Had my red haired seducer been here, he would have been shocked as well because the bars reversed polarity on his spiritual particles. It was pure genius. I pulled the lever again, putting the cage back to normal size, making it significantly more comfortable for me.

I put the remote control back into my pocket. I snatched my notepad from desk and made some adjustments. Chewing on my lip, I tried to think of more modifications. I sat down on my creaky chair, crossing my delicate legs.

His lithe body flashed before my eyes. I felt myself blush. I had to focus on something else.

I got up from my chair and went over to my vanity counter, looking for the right shade of nail polish. Pampering always made me feel better. I found the perfect shade: a bright red with a hint of gold shimmer.

I sat down on my chair, taking off my shoes. I threw them over by my bed, uncaring where they landed. I began to paint my elongated toenails.

"Aizen-sama wishes to see you," said Lumina. He interrupted my concentration, sending a drop of red nail polish down to the floor.

I rolled my eyes. Probably another tea party. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" I yelled.

"He says it's urgent," Lumina replied.

I strolled to my bed, looking for my shoes. I found them next to my black fishnet stockings. I sat down and put my shoes on.

I glanced over to my specialty cage. The thought of my seducer in there aroused me.

He would be mine.

The shinigami I could not forget.

Abarai Renji.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

Every second was a decade.

Every decade was a century.

Every century was a millennium…

Time weighed heavily upon Szayel Aporro Granz. Time flooded his senses until he could feel everything down the most trivial details. He could still feel every tendon, muscle and bone pierced by Mayuri's blade. He felt every breath he took. He felt every flit of dusk that passed before his eyes.

Every second was a decade.

Every decade was a century.

Every century was a millennium…

He felt a speck of sand land on his nose. He heard Ishida and Abarai leave, probably assuming that he was dead. Mayuri was imprisoned. He felt a drop of blood from his hand, loudly soar to the ground. The noise rang in his ears. He longed to cover his ears but his arms were useless heavy weights at his sides.

Every second was a decade.

Every decade was a century.

Every century was millennium…

He heard his blood pumping in his ears. He heard his lungs exhale and inhale. He felt entirely helpless. His own abilities had turned against him.

Every second was a decade.

Every decade was a century.

Every century was a millennium….

He recalled the special nano-machines he had injected in his body. Those machines hidden in his stomach could attack any infection because they were augmented with mutant T-cells. Those machines could be activated if he could just cross his eyes. When he had designed the trigger, it had seemed so simple but now moving his eyes seemed a monumental task indeed. Even thinking drained him of energy. He willed his eyes to move. He knew it would be painful but he had to try.

He felt his right eye move but his left eye didn't budge. He tried again. He felt his left eye move a smidge but nowhere near close to his nose. Szayel tried again. This time both eyes moved but in opposite directions. This vision blurred.

Every second was a decade.

Every decade was a century.

Every century was a millennium….

He felt the oxygen pass through his nose and reside in his lungs and then felt carbon dioxide come out of his nose. He felt both eyes move towards his nose, followed by a heaving sensation from the bottom pit of his stomach. It was a sign that his nano-machines were working.

He hacked so greatly that his knees fell to the ground with a thud. He felt like he had stood for three lifetimes. He felt another heaving sensation in his stomach and time resumed normally.

He retched upon the sandy ground, leaving a black hole filled with blood and Mayuri's toxin. Using his sleeve, he wiped his blood and vomit from his mouth. His vomit left unattractive perforations upon his pretty white sleeve. He'd have to change later. Now there were more important things to do, especially now that Aizen-sama was away.

He removed Mayuri's blade from his heart, feeling the knife brush against his breastbone. He craved his Fraccion, his minions designed for lengthening his immortality. Licking his lips, Szayel limped back to his lab.

--------

Abarai Renji stopped as he sensed Rukia's reiatsu fluctuate. He felt a hand upon his shoulder and he batted it away with a grunt.

"Abarai, I thought we were going to rescue Inoue," said Ishida Uryu, pushing up his glasses.

"Don't you feel Rukia's reiatsu?" said Renji. "She's alive."

Ishida frowned, furrowing lines formed upon his forehead. "Yes, I believe so. What should we do, Abarai?"

"I'm going to find Rukia," said Renji. He began to run towards where he had sensed Rukia's reiatsu. He smiled inwardly as he saw Ishida trailing behind him. "I bet I can beat you there, Quincy," he called.

"You're on," Ishida replied, his white Quincy uniform flailing in the wind as Ishida moved his arms and legs faster.

Renji laughed.

_Rukia's alive_; he thought and felt his heart flutter as fast as a hell butterfly in his chest.

-------

Szayel munched on Leif's leg. He could feel his strength returning as he watched Abarai and Ishida run on his computer screen. Abarai had no idea what awaited him once he was under his clutches.

He put Leif's leg on his desk, looking for the pepper. He found it next to his fuchsia lipstick on the vanity counter. He put a liberal amount of pepper on his fraccion's leg, gnawing on it until he had eaten every last morsel. He wasn't a hundred percent but he could catch Abarai with his eyes closed.

He ran a hand over his specialty cage and said, "You are mine, shinigami."


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

Szayel tapped his delicate fingers against the rock crevice, breathing quickly as he saw Abarai and Uryuu approach. He heaved a heavy sigh and grinned for his beloved was about to come home.

Abarai slammed into Uryuu's back "What are you stopping for? Can't you sense Rukia's reiatsu?"

"You shinigami are more daft than I thought. Don't you sense another reiatsu near by?" Uryuu said, pointing his skinny hand towards a granite cranny. Abarai squinted and saw a small strand of bubblegum pink hair waving in the wind. "No, he's dead," he said more to himself than Uryuu.

"Watch out!" he barely heard Uryuu called but instantly he felt a heavy weight upon his chest. This time it wasn't his burning love for Rukia but Szayel giggling like a human school girl, placing silver pulsating cuffs on his wrists.

Abarai brought up his sword but Szayel pushed it down with his smelly foot. Szayel's head turned, probably becoming aware of Uryuu's presence now. He heard Uruyu saying, "Let him go" but Szayel continued to smile.

"I offer you a bargain. Abarai for Rukia," Szayel said. "I have captured her but kept her barely alive…for now. Give him to me or else she will suffer pain that you cannot dare to imagine." Szayel pressed a button and Abarai heard Rukia scream. "Quincy, it is up to you to save her. What say you?"

Abarai knew what he would do. "Uryuu let me go with him. Rukia's life is more important than mine," he breathed under Szayel's weight.

"Abarai, you can't—that that thing is sick! He will kill you!" Uruyu replied.

Abarai felt himself frown. "And I will kill you if you don't save Rukia!"

"Choices, choices, choices…" Szayel said. "Quincy decide." Szayel pressed the button again and Rukia shrilled louder. Abarai struggled to break free of Szayel's grasp but it was futile.

"Do it. I can take of myself," Abarai said. "Come back for me later."

"Fine, Abarai," said Uryuu. "Espada, your time will come." Abarai felt Uryuu's reiatsu lessen as he heard the Quincy's footsteps smash against the gravel. Suddenly, he felt eyes upon him and grimaced when he saw Szayel admiring his body as if he were a fresh cut of meat.

Using a tiny instrument attached to his pinky, Szayel patted a red button twice next to the cuffs on his wrists and he instantly felt lighter. Szayel got off of his body and pulled Abarai to his feet, bringing his face closer. "That Quincy was right. You are a daft creature," and with that, Abarai's head throbbed and the whole world went black.

Back at his lab with his prize in tow, Szayel said, "Lumina, prep the cage. I want everything sanitized and spotless. Verona, fetch me the laundry basket." His minions stared back at him blankly. "Now," he ordered.

Szayel hoisted Abarai upon his long lab table and stripped him of his black robe. Abarai knew that if he were to successfully break Abarai, he would have to strip him of his dignity and most importantly, his vile affection for Rukia.

----

Rukia had seen many things within her lifetime but nothing compared to killing one man twice. She'd seen Shiba Kaien again. Well, that wasn't exactly true: she had seen an Espada imitating Shiba Kaien and subsequently, killed him for it. . Yet seeing Kaien again brought fond ancient memories and sadness over his untimely death at her hand. Rukia sneezed into her sleeve, remembering Kaien's wide grin and jovial laugh. Although she would never tell Renji (or any one for that matter), Kaien was her first love and the lessons he taught her would remain with her forever.

Rukia perked up as she heard her named called over and over. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Uruyu. Uruyu came into view, sweat dripping from his brow. "Rukia, are you all right? What did he do to you?" Uryuu asked.

"I'm fine," Rukia lied, trying to forget Kaien for the moment. "Who did what to me?"

"The pink haired Espada," Uryuu said. "I heard you scream. It sounded like you were in pain."

Rukia shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

Uryuu covered his mouth and Rukia heard him silently curse. "I should've known."

"Known what?" Rukia demanded.

"Abarai is in trouble," Uryuu said. "And it's my entire fault."

-----

Szayel beamed at the screen as he watched the Quincy explain everything to Rukia. Everything was going according to plan. A soft hum vibrated on his ankle, signaling that Abarai had awakened.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Abarai said.

Szayel sauntered over to the cage, peering through the bars. Abarai lay on his back, pinned down by the gravity cuffs. Abarai spat at him, growling deep in his throat.

"Quiet, my love," Szayel cooed.


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

"Quiet, my love," Szayel said. He then sat down, crossing his legs and brought out a lined notepad from his pocket. "Tell me. How do you feel about Rukia?"

"None of your damn business," Abarai said through clenched teeth.

Szayel simply wrote scribbles in his notepad. "Do you love her? Do you think about her constantly? Does a warm feeling sweep through your insides and take hold of you?" Szayel's voice continued to rise. "Do you want to be with her and make sure no one else ever touches or thinks or wants her? Do you follow her home every night? Do you dress up like her sometimes?" He droned on.

_He's talking to himself, probably how he feels about someone. Probably me_, Abarai thought and the concept of Szayel having dirty feelings about anyone made his stomach lurch. _I'd better figure out a way to get out of here. _

The silver cage bars were lined with barbed wire that seemed to flow with Szayel's reiatsu as if it were a part of him. One small light above the cage flickered on and off in a quiet rhythm.

As Abarai stretched his ankle, the cage adjusted, making the left side a couple centimeters wider. _What is this thing made of?_ he wondered. Abarai flicked his toe, softly grazing one of the sides. Suddenly, he felt an electrical shock run throughout his body and black flecks form before his eyes as the world went dizzy. Abarai shook his head, sending his red hair flying in all direction.

Feeling Szayel's eyes upon him, Abarai looked up. "Don't bother wasting your precious brain power thinking of ways to escape. It's useless, my pet," Szayel, reaching through the bars and running his fingers along Abarai's hair.

Abarai frowned and snapped his head the opposite way. "Don't touch me, you freak!"

Szayel let go of his hair. "To show you that I care, I will tell you how you can get out of here whenever you wish, but not for long and you can't ever leave my lab," he said.

Abarai snapped his head back, looking Szayel straight into the eyes. "How?"

Szayel blushed and said, "With a kiss on the lips."

"Over my dead body!" Abarai said.

"As you wish," Szayel said. "Excuse me, there seems to be someone at the door." Szayel got off his knees and headed towards the lab door. Ulquiorra, with Inoue in tow, handed him in a light green flask.

Taking a deep breath, Abarai said, "INOUE! INOUE!" Inoue-chan gave a bow to Szayel and continued to watch the exchange between Ulquiorra and Szayel. Abarai yelled again and again but Inoue-chan acted as if he didn't exist like how Ichigo always did when he was around Rukia.

_Why can't Inoue-chan hear me?_ Abarai kicked the cage door, sending a loud clanking sound throughout the lab. Within a few seconds, he blacked out. As consciousness returned, Abarai heard Szayel laugh.

"Did I forget to tell you that the cage is sound proof? You'll have to try harder than that," Szayel said, making a kissing noise with his lips.

Abarai snarled, crossed his ankles and tried to remove the unpleasant mental image in his mind's eye by thinking about Rukia. _ I hope you're okay, Rukia. I'll be there to rescue you soon_....

-----

Rukia wiped the sweat off her brow. She and Uryuu had been running in search of any trace of Renji's reiatsu. It wasn't as if he had died but rather it was like he didn't exist. She felt as if she were a dog constantly chasing its tail: her goal was right in front of her but every time she gasped for it, it disappeared. The last thing she needed was to lose another friend. Rukia pushed that sullen thought away and squinted, focusing harder for Renji's spiritual presence.

"Uryuu, do you sense him?" she said.

Uryuu simply shook his head and Rukia cursed under her breath. "C'mon Quincy, you can run faster than that," Rukia said. "If we can't find Renji, I know we can find Szayel." She leaned her left shoulder towards the ground, making a fast turn that kicked up gravel and dirt. Eventually, they reached a rock summit which lay the way towards a concrete lab with numerous jagged holes spread throughout.

Sure enough, there was a skinny white robed figure with pearl glasses and bright pink hair waiting for them. He smiled and his reddish eyes glinted in the moonlight. Rukia grabbed for her zanpaktou. She knew that rescuing Renji would neither be simple or easy.

The espada lunged.


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

The espada lunged.

Rukia brought up her zanpaktou and quickly parried, shoving Uryuu out of the way with her body. "Shoot him from behind!" she said. Rukia heard Uryuu bring up his bow, waiting for her order.

The pink espada lunged again, taking out his zanpaktou from his back sling. He swung wildly and Rukia braced herself for the incoming blow but it never came. The espada's zanpaktou went flying and landed in a nearby pile of iridescent sand.

"Master, I've failed you. Use your all mighty powers and smite me!" The espada cried, clawing his face. "I am unworthy to even breathe. Smite me, all mighty smiter!"

Rukia couldn't help but laugh, putting her zanpaktou back in its sheath. "This is the espada that outwitted you?"

Uryuu brought down his bow and came to Rukia's side. "His voice seems too…feminine," he said.

"Master, why haven't you killed me? Am I so unworthy to be your feast?" The espada imitator continued. "Smite me!"

Rukia clapped her hands and the espada imitator came out of his groveling. "Who are you? Where is Renji?"

The espada imitator's reddish eyes turned into black brown hues. His face and body reduced until he was half of his original size and his hair became streaked with purple tints mixed with red. His arms reeled into his body and became like flaps at his chest while his abdomen grew in size until the espada imitator resembled the shape of a basketball. "I am Constantine," he said. "Szayel-sama's most prized fraccion."

Rukia groaned inwardly. "Where is Renji?"

"You mean this ugly thing?" Constantine's face contorted into Renji's in a mere second. Rukia nodded and Constantine squirmed. "I know him not."

Suddenly, a light blue panther with intelligent eyes and a sneer across his face limped into the foreground and grabbed Constantine by the throat, shaking him like prey. Grimmjow threw Constantine in the sand with a loud thud. "Tell them," he growled before clutching at his side with a paw. Constantine simply buried his head in the sand. Grimmjow stared at Rukia, and he said, "Make me a deal."

-----

Szayel's gloved palm went straight to his furrowed brow. He couldn't believe this. Constantine was supposed to be dead and at his hands' no less but Constantine had proved be more cunning than he originally thought. Szayel sighed. This is what he got for adding slight intelligence to a fraccion: a massive headache. He stretched out his fingers and clicked on the intercom to Abarai's cage, saying, "My love, are you through? You've told me sixty-three ways how you are going to kill me. Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Leave me alone," Abarai replied. Szayel peered through the video monitor saw that Abarai had that lovesick look that Menoly had whenever she brought the daily newspapers to Aizen-sama. He knew fully well that Abarai wasn't thinking about him. He had to speed up the breaking process.

Szayel drew up his left sleeve and fingered a small white-gold key. He spun the rickety chair and tip toed to Aizen-sama's chambers.

-----

Abarai had lost count how many days he had been there. His toenail scratches upon the cage bars had been absorbed, leaving behind a faint pinecone scent. To make matters worse, there were no windows or natural light within Szayel's lab. For all he knew, Rukia could be dead by now.

He hit his head against the bars, forming black flecks before his eyes. _Try to think positive_, he thought but Abarai felt even more depressed.

Szayel appeared at his cage with eager eyes. "How are you feeling, dear?" he said, bringing out a plain khaki folder with the stamp of Soul Society upon it.

"Where did you get that?" Abarai said.

Szayel shook his head. "Would you like to hear what your fellow shinigami _really_ think of you?"

"No," Abarai said, crossing his arms. "I don't give a shit about what they think."

"Too bad. 'Abarai Renji will be lucky if he passes out of the academy. He is far too rash and undisciplined. His attacks are wasteful and rarely amount to any damage. I question his ability to succeed in the Gotei,'" said Szayel. "Would you like to know who said that?"

"No."

"Your taicho," Szayel said. "You actually think you'd matter to royalty?"

"Kuchiki-taicho would never…"

Szayel pressed his lined paper against the cage door. Abarai recognized Kuchiki-taicho's immaculate calligraphy he had seen from sixth division paperwork. "It seems I've hit a soft spot. Let's hear more from your beloved taicho. 'Abarai Renji's bankai might as well be an accessory to him. He uses it far too much but with little or no results. He might as well trade in his zanpaktou for a wet noodle.' Would you like see what form your beloved taicho wrote upon?"

Abarai drew in a hasty breath. _Form fifteen, the application for dismissal and/or transfer_, he read. _Szayel must have faked this…_

"No, I didn't fabricate this. Look here," Szayel said, pointing to the Kuchiki Family Seal next to Kuchiki-taicho's signature. "If you truly believe I engineered everything, tell me how I managed to get into Soul Society unprotected, get passed the Gotei undetected, somehow figure out where your beloved taicho lives, break it into his estate, steal his seal, and come back here all in one piece."

"I don't know," Abarai murmured.

Szayel stood up and gathered his paperwork. "Sooner or later, my pet, you'll realize that the only one that cares about you is me," he said, giving a half-smile. "To others, you are useless but to me, you are the world. What sane creature would turn down an offer of love?"

On that note, Szayel left, giving Abarai much to ponder.

-----

"You want a deal?" Rukia said, gliding her fingers upon her zanpaktou handle.

Grimmjow removed his paw revealing a gaping bloody stomach wound that oozed with sallow puss. It looked as if Grimmjow had ripped off his uniform to create a haphazard bandaged but even that was scarlet. "I want Orihime," he said.

"What are your intentions for her?" Rukia said.

"Are ya fucking blind?" Grimmjow said, gesturing to his abdomen.

Uryuu stood between them. "She's in your castle. Go find her yourself!"

"Ya make it sound easy. Aizen don't want me anymore. He fucking treats me like shit," Grimmjow said.

Rukia arched an eyebrow. "You want to defect?"

"Huh? What the fuck! Are you crazy, bitch? I ain't joining your mission. I just want the pretty lady to heal me," Grimmjow said. "I need ya shinigami's help to get through Ulquiorra," he said.

"Go do it yourself," Uryuu said.

"I'll do it," said Rukia. "But only if you help me free Renji once you are healed."

Grimmjow smiled, revealing shiny white canines. "You've got a deal," he said, snatching Constantine out of the sand and motioned Rukia to follow him.

Rukia turned to Uryuu and whispered, "I want you to find my brother."

"You can't trust any espada," Uryuu said.

"This is why I want you to find him. He may be the only hope for Renji and me. Believe or not, my brother cares for his subordinates a lot," Rukia said and followed Grimmjow into the night.


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

Abarai's head throbbed in time with the random on and off of the cage light. He shook his head to remove a few hair strands away from his crusty eyes. It was then that he felt the wetness on his bare chest and below his abdomen.

_What the hell happened here? _He thought. Abarai felt Szayel's orange eyes ogling him.

Szayel sniffed. "It appears that you've had a wet dream. Are you thinking about your beloved taicho again?"

Abarai felt himself blush, vaguely recalling a dream about he and his taicho being human traffic cops. He knew he was forgetting something but his mind drew a blank. "Leave him out of this…" Abarai lunged to the front of the cage and he noticed that his hands weren't being pulled down by cuffs. He glanced around his surroundings, noticing pink hair pieces in clumps throughout the cage. "You were in here with me," he said.

"Ungrateful creature…aren't you happy be free of the gravity cuffs?" Szayel said. "I think you will like my next invention."

Abarai heard a clicking sound, followed by an intense burning sensation in his spine and suddenly his body moved involuntarily forward a step. Szayel brushed his hand against the cage door, opening it. Another clicking noise sounded and Abarai walked out of the cage until he sat down at the soft chair near a steel table. Upon the table, white lined paper sheets he recognized from the thirteenth division as well some from Hueco Mundo.

"What are these?" Abarai asked.

Szayel sat down and straigtened the papers. "Do you recognize this person?" He pushed forward a glossy photo.

Abarai picked it up and examined it. "That's Shiba Kaien."

"Did you ever hear from what came of him?" Szayel said.

"He died," said Abarai. "Rukia killed him out of mercy."

Szayel arched his eyebrow and frowned. "Soon you will found out that all women are whores and liars."

Abarai felt his eyes turn into slits. "What do you mean?" Abarai said.

Szayel reached behind him and pulled out a data disk. "I am not going to tell you that Kaien still lives. I mean, the whole Soul Society knows that he's dead, right?" Szayel put the data disk into a small television screen. Abarai recognized Szayel and Kaien instantly as the screen came alive. "Don't be surprised. Kaien is reborn as his soul got absorbed by one of my fellow espada, Aaronerio, whom retained all of his victims' memories. Let's take a listen..."

_Szayel said, "What are your memories of Soul Society?" _

_Aaronerio sighed and said, "I remember Rukia." _

_Szayel stroked his chin. "What's so important about her?" _

_"She saved me," said Aaronerio. "And for that our hearts will always be one."_

Abarai turned away from the screen to face Szayel. "How does that make Rukia into a liar and a whore?"

Szayel shook his head. "Keep listening."

_Aaronerio continued, "I was in a loveless marriage and was tempted by Rukia's spirit that reminded me of my wife's before she became cold towards me. However, one night my pride weakened and I found comfort in Rukia's arms. We vowed to keep our affair secret out of fear of damaging her reputation as a Kuchiki. My survival is proof that true love can break the bonds of death." _

"She told me that she was a virgin," said Abarai.

"That's your response?" said Szayel. "Clearly, you aren't you thinking this through. Rukia loved Kaien as well, risking her precious reputation for him. What's she done for you?"

Abarai looked down. "She's saved my life lots of times."

"She's saved others as well. To her, you aren't special. To her, you aren't risking your beloved taicho's displeasure on," said Szayel, now rising to his feet. "You might as well accept it now that Rukia feels at most friendship for you and move on." Szayel gripped his chin and said, "Why do you continue to love those that feel nothing but indifference towards you?"

"I might you ask the same thing," said Abarai, moving his chin away Szayel's grasp. "Give up and let me go."

Szayel smiled. "How come you won't tell Rukia your feelings?"

Abarai felt his brow furrow as he clenched his teeth. "I answer to no one."

"Your taicho isn't going to love you because you love his sister," Szayel said.

"I desire to surpass him and I will," said Abarai.

Szayel pursed his lips. "Not on your own strength but I can change that."

Abarai snarled and clutched Szayel's frail neck, pressing his thumb against his Adam's apple. Szayel reached into his pocket and revealed a gigantic white syringe filled with a peach colored liquid. Szayel pressed his elongated nails into Abarai's arm, drawing little droplets of scarlet blood that spilled on the table. Abarai cried out but felt a flush on his cheeks. He knew he could break Szayel's neck at any moment but instead he grasped harder until he felt Szayel's veins throb under his fingertips. Coughing, Szayel jabbed the syringe into Abarai's arm. Abarai shivered and then his arm dropped to his side, useless yet raging for more blood, more passion.

"What did you do to me?" said Abarai in between breaths, hearing a click as he sat down.

Szayel licked the blood off his nails, caressing each finger with his pastel pink tongue. "I made you my equal," he said after he had finished, throwing the syringe's needle into his toxic waste box.

"Huh?"

"I gave you a reiastu enhancing drug laced with steroids," Szayel said, sitting down and bandaging Abarai's arm with gauze and a happy face band aid. "You're a new man now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abarai said but found himself back to his cage. He asked again but Szayel retreated to his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Abarai cradled his useless arm and said, "I am a stray dog." That mantra used to be comfort him when he was street kid but now more than anything he wanted to be tamed. He wanted to know real love.


	7. Interlude

Author's Note: Sorry I've been away for a while, guys! This is the interlude which means I've reached my half way point. I have the ending already planned so new chapters should be coming out more quickly assuming life doesn't throw me a curve ball. *knocks on wood* Thank you for your patience. Enjoy! :)

Now edited for content, see explanation following the chapter.

* * *

INTERLUDE

He blazed.

His reiatsu blistered my fingertips and forearms.

I bit my lip.

Yet all was an illusion. It had to be.

Abarai Renji simply wasn't that powerful. His reiastu was more like a used tissue: good for awhile and then easily thrown away.

My counterpart seemed to be ignorant of the change. Ishida kept pestering me with incessant questions about Nemu as if I cared. Nemu was nothing more than a glorified tool to Mayuri and if he didn't comprehend that, the Quincy race was truly doomed.

I picked up the pace, jumping in between the sharp rocks and broken trees. Ishida deftly followed until he slipped upon a broken branch that looked more like jagged glass than organic matter.

"Quincy, what's the problem?" I said.

"Don't you feel him?" Ishida sat upon a smooth basin rock, massaging his calf. "He is your fukitaichou after all..."

I focused upon Abarai's reiastu. "I do."

"Szayel did this to him. I know it," Ishida stated, now taking out a mini lint brush and rubbing it upon the sand particles on his immaculate white robe.

I nodded. "If so, then Szayel's genius has failed. He has now given away his position." Suddenly, Abarai's reiastu disappeared for a minute and expanded, blurring his location.

My reiastu couldn't pin him down, not due to lack of abilities but rather Abarai's reiastu was everywhere. I longed to cuss.

"I will surpass you," I heard Abarai Renji say from behind.

I pivoted and made a long slash with my zanpaktou. Instead of striking Abarai, I cut Ishida's glasses in two.

"My apologies," I said, shaking my head. Ishida glared and fumbled through his belongings, grumbling something about Chanel.

Ishida fixed his glasses with white tape. "Where shall we go, sir?" he said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Follow me," I said, heading northwest.

I didn't understand what was wrong with Abarai's reiastu.

Yet all was an illusion.

It had to be.

* * *

Author's Note: I removed the last Szayel-Renji emotional bit because it seemed out of place in my WTF chapter. The moment WILL happen, just been postponed.


	8. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Thanks for all the new reviews. It's been awhile since I've written for Deus and I've realized how much I missed it. On this chapter, I could write for days. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

"Rukia, thanks," said Grimmjow, brushing his parched lips against Rukia's neck as he leaned his bloody body against hers.

In spite of herself, Rukia giggled, feeling his whiskers. "You are an ass!" she said, suppressing another giggle. Grimmjow could barely stand now. Rukia had used her best healing techniques (i.e. Hello Kitty band aids from Ichigo's world) but she was no Unohana Retsu-taicho. She doubted Grimmjow could face Ulquoirra now but maybe that's what she wanted. He had nearly killed Ichigo, whom looked more and more like a Kaien-clone every day…

"No, really, thank you for taking me this far," Grimmjow said.

Constantine rolled his eyes. "You must be desperate, Grimmjow-san."

Rukia glowered in Constantine's direction, imagining kick him.

"Are we there yet?" Grimmjow said, wiping the sweat from his brow, which smeared more blood around his angular face, giving him a rakish air.

It had been more than a month since Grimmjow had joined her on her quest. The days were starting blur together while the strange Renji-esque spiritual pressure increased until her knees wanted to buckle.

"It smells like perfume," said Constantine, sniffing the air. "Orchid mixed with jasmine."

"Fuckin' useless son-of-a-bitch," said Grimmjow. He reached for Constantine's neck but a grinning Constantine scurried away. The attempt at violence sent her and Grimmjow to the ground, flooding the stale night with sand. Rukia coughed, wiping the white sand from her uniform. Her eyes widened as she felt Grimmjow stroke her breast. She took his paw and twisted it until she felt his knuckle crack. Grimmjow's eyes rolled back as he faintly moaned.

"Stop making out," Constantine said. "We are here." He pointed to a four foot cone shaped rock with jagged edges about thirty yards away. "Ulquoirra is waiting." Constantine morphed into Ulquoirra, knocking the cone stone. He pressed his ear against the stone, listening. "The frequency is off." The stone vibrated.

"Ulquoirra, come out!" growled Grimmjow. He licked the crimson blood around his lips. He bared his canines, scratching his paws in the sand. He pounced towards the figure coming out the vibrating stone.

Rukia honed in the figure as she grabbed for her zanpaktou. She inhaled as she realized that it wasn't a figure coming out but a flashing weapon, ready to explode.

Her ears popped as a sonic boom hit. "Grimmjow…" she whispered but he had already flipped, landing awkwardly on his bad leg. His nose crinkled but he glided through the sand, shrapnel following in his wake.

She ducked, shaking. Suddenly, she was lifted off the ground, feeling saliva and a slight pinch around the nape of her neck. Rukia folded her arms as she realized Grimmjow carried her in his mouth like a cat mother carrying her naughty cub.

Rukia opened her mouth to protest but stopped as she heard Grimmjow's purring softly in her ears.

Silly kitty.

* * *

Ulquoirra arched his brows in confusion. "I could've taken care of him, Aizen-sama." _Not mention entirely unnecessary use of explosives_, he added to himself. He understood Aizen didn't want to reveal one of his hideaways but misdirection could be achieved in other ways.

"Wonderwice did well," cooed Tousen, ruffling Wonderwice's thick blond hair. Ulquoirra suppressed a long suffering sigh and focused upon Aizen's intense gaze.

"I do not doubt your abilities, Ulquoirra," Aizen-sama said. "I have a different mission for you." Ulquoirra inwardly smiled but outwardly he remained a passive statue. "We will find the source of the new reiastu in Szayel's second lab." Ulquoirra blinked twice, recalling Szayel's death recounted by a fraccion bystander.

"Did Aizen never tell ya that Szayel was a cockroach hollow?" drawled Gin with that clownish grin on his plastic face.

"You will leave Orihime here," said Aizen-sama.

Ulquoirra withered on the inside. He had enjoyed taking of his new pet. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Make the preparations," Aizen-sama. "Dismissed."

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first time writing Aizen so I hope he's not "off." Your reviews are most helpful.


	9. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: This chapter is for all you yaoi-lovers out there...

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Renji, wake up," Szayel said.

Renji grumbled in his sleep and put his faux-goose feather pillow over his red-haired head, curled into a fetal position, his naked behind hitting Szayel's freshly shaved calf muscle.

"Renji, Aizen is coming," Szayel said, trying to put as much patience into his voice as he could.

Renji went on his back. "Um, what?" he said, now rubbing his watery eyes. "Aizen is coming….like now?"

Szayel folded his arms. "Yes, Renji." Apparently, the intellect effect of his reiastu enhancing drug had to yet to reach its full potential. Renji could almost beat him at chess but he struggled with the minutest things like a super-powerful, super-strategist shinigami on his way now…

Renji yawned and fell out of bed with a thump. He cussed and began putting on the recently ironed white Hueco Mundo uniform. "It's too fucking early for this," he said, zipping his pants.

"Aizen will always use his opponents' weaknesses against him," Szayel reminded him. He kicked off his pink and brown duvet comforter, feeling goose bumps form on his skin. He pressed his big toe against the gray concrete ground and shivered.

Renji chuckled. "Like early mornings and ice-cold floors?" He combed his stringy hair with a bone shaped brush.

"Exactly," Szayel said, matching his tone. "Moocher."

Renji pulled Szayel's face until he could Renji's freckles on his nose. Renji kissed him deeply, sending a warm sensation all over his body. Renji pushed his aroused body against Szayel until Szayel lay halfway on the bed. Renji broke the passionate kiss and said, "Round two?"

"No, Aizen is on his way," Szayel said, regretting every word. Renji rolled his eyes. "We've planned for this." Szayel put the duvet cover over his naked body and strolled over his latest invention—a machine that emitted any reiastu signature he wanted.

Right now, the Reiastu Emitter transmitted a combination of ninety percent Renji mixed with five percent Byakuya, five percent Verona and subtle notes of Aizen himself. Renji had nicknamed the machine Psychological Mind-Fuck.

Oh yes, it was.

Renji smacked Szayel's bottom, nearly putting Szayel over the edge. He bit his tongue. "I can sense Aizen now. Get dressed." Renji handed him his uniform.

After Szayel dressed, he grasped Renji's hand, feeling his rough knuckles. "Don't stray from the plan." He placed one of two dime-sized Reiastu Emitters and Zabimaru in his other hand. "Now run." The other Reiastu Emitter Szayel placed in his own pocket.

Renji nodded. He closed his eyes and made his own spiritual presence so small that Szayel could barely sense it. He opened his eyes. Renji turned, making his way towards the back door until he pivoted with his right foot. Renji drew his zanpaktou. He brought Zabimaru's hilt against Szayel's temple.

"Ouch," Szayel said, finding himself on the ground.

Renji shook his head, his zanpaktou's hilt wrapped around his fist. "I'm not leaving without you."

Szayel swung his feet and kicked against Renji's shins and then threw his left elbow against Renji's chin. As Renji head turned, Szayel grasped him in a headlock. "I am a Vasto Lord. I always survive."

The front steel door creaked, losing all of its thermal camouflage. Through the open door, a narrowed eyed Ulquoirra stalked followed by a grinning Aizen in his wake.

Szayel dropped his head lock and stood up. "Aizen-sama…" he began. "This is not how…"

Renji prostrated before Aizen, his luscious red hair fanning upon the floor. After a few tenuous moments, Renji lifted his chin and said, "I, Abarai Renji, pledge my allegiance to you, Aizen Sousuke and all of Hueco Mundo," he said. "Spare our lives."

"Renji, no…" Szayel bit out.

Aizen's insufferable grin widened. "Ulquoirra, take them both to the brig."

Szayel didn't resist as Ulquoirra put him in reiastu neutralizing hand cuffs. He met Renji's determined gaze. "You didn't have to do it this. We had a plan."

"I know," Renji said. He mouthed_ I-love-you_. Ulquoirra placed hand cuffs on Renji as well, placing them side by side.

For the first time in his life, Szayel Aporro-Granz was speechless.

* * *

Author's Note: I could've done more but blah, censors.


	10. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: I have about few more chapters until the ending. After that, I will start on the sequel tentatively titled, "Terra Incognito." There's simply too much story here...

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Ulquoirra pushed Renji into the Brig, sending Renji unto his knees. "Are these necessary?" Renji said, using his head to gesture to the reiastu neutralizing handcuffs holding his hands behind his back.

"Ask your 'friend' about his predecessor," Ulquoirra said, shoving Szayel in the cell. Szayel glared and remained silent. Ulquiorra slammed the steel door shut, locking the door.

Renji surveyed his surroundings. There was nothing but wall-to-wall sekki-sekki stone and rotating cameras. Water dripped from an unseen faucet. Renji surmised those cameras were fakes, the real bugs and cameras were probably hiding within the walls, masked by water sound.

Renji said, "Are you all right?" He walked, scrapping his already sore knees against the rough sekki-sekki stone, over to the still glaring Szayel. "Didn't you hear me?" Szayel pursed his lips and sighed. Renji rolled his eyes. "Ya know most people say 'I love you too' rather than the silent treatment. God, you are such a woman…"

Szayel said, "You deviated from the plan."

"And saved our asses, thank you very much," said Renji. "You're too rigid."

"You're too flexible," said Szayel.

Renji scoffed, sitting down next to Szayel. "You weren't complaining last night." Szayel's face slowly reddened.

"La-dee-dah," he said. Szayel broke into his victory-is-mine smile as he sat down across from Renji. Renji felt a piercing a sensation from his pocket where the mini Reiastu Emitter hid. The Emitter dug into his skin and then migrated into his blood stream and finally latched unto his spinal cord. He long to claw his skin but a minor head shake from Szayel calmed him down.

_Did it hurt_? said Szayel, his smug voice ringing in Renj's head. Renji blinked a few times and gave Szayel a good kick in the shin with his left leg.

_Yes, you son of a whore, _Renji replied to Szayel._ What is this thing? _

_A reiastu emitter I told you, _said Szayel with a quizzical look on his face.

Renji kicked him again, harder this time.

Szayel said_, It's also a remote tracking device and a neural communicator. You'd better say something out loud or else they might get suspicious…_

"Tell me about your predecessor," said Renji out loud.

"My predecessor was Il Forte," said Szayel. "We wanted to use the Hougyoku for ourselves for experiments on humans. We made trouble and intentionally got arrested by Ulquoirra, in order to get close to Aizen-sama and steal it. Our plan failed…"

Renji tapped his foot, recalling how he had killed Il Forte, and wondered if Szayel hated him for it. "Tell me more gossip," he said with a crooked grin.

_What's our next move?_ Renji asked.

_Follow my lead…_said Szayel. "Do you why Gin is always smiling with his hands in his pockets and you can't see his pupils?" Szayel said out loud.

"He's happy," Renji ventured, glancing at the ceiling.

"Gin is constantly masturbating," Szayel whispered.

Renji chuckled, shaking his head. "Kira's gonna gauge his eyes with a chopsticks once he hears this…What about Aizen?"

"Aizen is completely and entirely illiterate," Szayel said. "He makes fraccion read the Karakura Town Times newspaper every morning." He scratched his shin with his stained shoe and turned his head to the left and then right.

_Aizen will have a test to determine your true loyalties_, Szayel said. _Prepare for death. _

Renji said. _I'll survive because I can't imagine life without you. _

Renji longed for him to say I-love-you back, but Szayel simply said yes....

"What's the dirt on Tousen?" Renji said.

Szayel said, "Nothing actually, which makes me think, that Tousen's secret is extremely scandalous." Szayel giggled.

Renji smiled back, continuing to ask more questions about various arrancar. Pondering upon Szayel's words, he couldn't help but feel like a virginal lamb led to slaughter.

Renji didn't fear death but embraced it as one would touch a lover.

-------

"Something is wrong," said Wonderwice, clicking a few buttons on the keyboard. The screen zoomed quickly, blurring momentarily and then focused upon Szayel when he scratched his shin. "He is signaling."

Ulquoirra said, leaning on Wonderwice's chair. "Replay it." Wonderwice complied. Ulquoirra frowned as it dawned on him that he'd seen it before. "It's the Granz non-verbal language. The same one Szayel used with Il Forte."

Wonderwice turned his chair in circles. "Zoom!" he said.

"The signal for sacrifice," Aizen said, his voice booming in the surveillance room. "He's going to murder Renji to redeem himself… See how he's distracting Renji with gossip?" Suddenly, the screen buzzed with static, interrupting Aizen. "Szayel, you are truly devious."

Ulquoirra said, "What are your orders, Aizen-sama?"

"Szayel will have his sacrifice and Renji will be mine," said Aizen. "Separate them until our next briefing." Ulquoirra nodded. "How is Constantine's mission going?"

"Constantine is meeting his objectives," Ulquoirra said, handing Aizen the last surveillance photo of Grimmjow, Constantine and Rukia.

"Tell him to speed up the timetable," said Aizen.

"And Captain Kuchiki?" said Ulquoirra. "He will reach Las Noches by nightfall."

Aizen smiled. "Unohana will take care of him."


	11. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE

"Kuchiki-taicho, I sense someone up ahead," said Uryuu, taking out his bow. "We haven't seen anyone for days. It could be another fraccion or espada…"

"Hush, Quincy, I know who it is," said Byakuya, pressing a hand on Uryuu's shoulder until he calmed down. He moved towards the figure.

"Kuchiki-taicho, could I have a word with you?" said Unohana, her voice as sweet as sugar.

Byakuya frowned but nodded. If he did have one prejudice, it was against beings who smiled too much. There wasn't inherently wrong with emotional expression but after a lifetime of family politics, he doubted any smiles to be truly genuine. "What are you doing so far out here?"

"We need to reassess our current strategy now that the commander is no longer here," she said.

Byakuya blinked. "A message from a lieutenant would've sufficed if you desired my presence."

"Granted but our number of lieutenants has dwindled," said Unohana. "I need not to remind you that defeating Aizen is utterly important for Soul Society, especially after what he did to Rukia."

"Indeed," Byakuya said.

"What is your mission here?" Unohana said.

Byakuya said, drew closer, standing to his full height. "I am rescuing my lieutenant at the request of my sister."

"Indeed," said Unohana, her voice lowering in the slightest while her kind eyes turned dark. "I would not hope that your familial duties are more important than yours to the Soul Society as a whole."

"Renji is my lieutenant and he is my responsibility." Byakuya glanced at Uryuu, weighing the options in his head. He rubbed his knuckles, feeling the soft scars. His grandfather would've rebuked him with his cane for even thinking doubting a captain's word but his instincts protested that foul play loomed behind Unohana's smile. "But I will pass on my duty to this Quincy here."

"WHAT?" Uryuu said.

"Excuse me, Unohana-taicho, but this Quincy desires my attention," Byakuya said, grabbing Uryuu's shoulder, pulling him away from Unohana.

Byakuya said, "You and Rukia must finish the mission. Rukia is wrong. She doesn't need my help. Her abilities have surpassed what I expected. She is stronger than she realizes."

"I am not a messenger boy! I am a Quincy! How dare you abandon your own?" Uryuu said.

Byakuya silenced him with a glare. "You will report back to me _personally_ in five days whether your mission fails or succeeds. Do you understand me?"

"Hai!" said a confused looking Uryuu, giving a reluctant salute. He lowered his arm, nodded and left.

"Let us go, Kuchiki-taicho," said Unohana, her eyes crinkling.

Byakuya followed her, trying to ignore the guilt that squirmed inside of him.


	12. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN

Grimmjow bit his tongue, trying not to scream.

"It's not that bad," said Rukia. She used the edge of her zanpaktou, scrapping off the dead flesh on Grimmjow's abdomen. The flesh came off in chunks, followed by a spew of blood mixed with puss. She ripped off a few threads of her uniform and wrapped them tightly around his abdomen, only to find that abdomen felt hard. "Remember, I owe you one."

"Yer dead next time," he slurred. His eyes rolled back as she cut some more, revealing how yellow the whites of his eyes had become.

Constantine said, "He needs a new liver."

Rukia nodded, figuring Constantine learned medical information from Szayel. "What can we do?" She ripped another piece and put it around Grimmjow. He hissed, attempting to claw her hands with his brittle nails.

"Only Orihime can help him now," said Constantine.

"You can stand up," Rukia said to Grimmjow, averting her eyes. She wiped her hands upon her black uniform. The puss dripped off.

Grimmjow licked the blood off his paws, sneering at Constantine. "Get the fuck out of my face, fraccion." Constantine snuck his nose in the air and left. Grimmjow dropped his paw and fluttered his eyelids."Give this to Orihime if I don't make it." He winced as he leaned back slightly to his pockets. With a shaky hand, he gave a blood soaked note to Rukia. She opened it but the characters were too smeared to be read. Rukia placed the note in her pocket.

"We must go," Constantine said, now in the form of Yammi. "Can't you smell it?" Rukia sniffed the air, only to inhale to the stench of rotting flesh. She covered her nose with both hands. "Destiny awaits us, my friends!" Constantine threw a growling Grimmjow over his shoulder. Rukia followed.

-----

A few hours later, Constantine announced that they arrived. Rukia shivered, glancing at the surroundings, realizing how much it mirrored the tower she'd resided awaiting her execution. The sand tower stood about fifty feet with two window slices at opposite sides but was most peculiar was that the tower itself moved in the breeze, textures changing with the blow of the breeze. The effect nauseated her. Rukia pressed her fingertips to her temple, looking at the ground to settle her stomach.

_Plop. _

Rukia pivoted.

Grimmjow lay motionless, his chest barely rising.

Constantine was nowhere to be seen.

Removing her zanpaktou from its sheath, she ran to Grimmjow's side. "Wake up," she said, placing her left hand on his forehead. Grimmjow stirred. "You're sweating."

"No, he's dying. I told you that," said a voice from behind she'd loved and immediately recognized: Kaien's.

Rukia jumped, guarding Grimmjow's body, nearing towards where she thought Constantine was at.

Constantine giggled in his own voice. "You're cold."

"You don't know what cold is," Rukia said. "_Mae_." Her zanpaktou changed slowly unto a snow white blade with a sash on its hilt. She scanned for Constantine, her feet brushing against the sand as she crouched a few feet away from the tower.

Constantine said, "You're hot." Constantine emerged from the fabric of the oscillating tower as her brother. "Welcome to my place, Tower Sustantivo."

Constantine stroked his thigh. With a pop, royal purple rhinestone hilt emerged from his thigh. Constantine grimaced, removing the hilt. Blood sprayed the sand.

Rukia snorted. "My blade beats your hilt." Her snickering stopped as Constantine's hilt changed into two silver guns with long barrels, pointed directly at her.

"My zanpaktou requires no hilt because she becomes every weapon I wish," he explained.

He fired point blank.

"Shit," she said. Rukia dropped and rolled, narrowly missing Constantine's cero shooting from the guns.

Rukia slashed at his feet, aiming for his bad leg. Constantine jumped but faltered on his landing. He landed on the ground, turning his zanpaktou into a spear.

Rukia flipped back. "Bakudo 1: First Restraint Obstruction!" She fired upon Constantine's spear, sending her kido up his arm.

His zanpaktou hit the sand.

Before her eyes, it changed into a simple hit once again.

She picked up, saying, "My blade _still _beats your hilt."

Rukia coughed as she felt all her spiritual energy drain.

Rukia dropped, struggling to keep her eyes open.

_His hilt is poisonous_, she thought.

Darkness consumed her.

-----

"Your battle tactics are trash," Ulquoirra said to Constantine. "Aizen-sama requests your presence in Las Noches. You must bring the shinigami with you." Constantine, in Orihime's form, gave a long suffering sigh. "Now," Ulquoirra said. "Before I eat you." He put Rukia into Constantine's hands.

Constantine giggled, his eyebrows moving up and down. "Dirty boy…" He opened a gangantua and exited.

Ulquoirra knelt before sallow Grimmjow. His heart raced as he checked for pulse. "God has accepted your penance for your sins." Grimmjow's eyes fluttered. Ulquoirra gave a rare smile. "Woman, come here." Orihime heeled at his side. "Heal him."

"As you wish, sir," Orihime said. "I reject!" Light flashed. An obtuse shape hovered over Grimmjow's body.

Ulquoirra said, "I'll return in two days. If he has not healed, your powers are worthless." Ulquoirra opened a gangantua, stepping through.

_I will be the only one to kill you, kitty-san._

_

* * *

Author's Note: Constantine's zanpaktou is based on mine. I created the shape-shifting zanpaktou for my use when I roleplay Szayel in a Hueco Mundo rp group. Sustantivo means "illusion" in Spanish. And yes, Constantine stole his cero guns from Hellsing. _


	13. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Renji's brain buzzed with Szayel's sing-song thoughts for the past two days ever since he and Szayel had been separated for questioning. Unfortunately, the Reiastu Emitter didn't provide complimentary images explaining Szayel's nicotine thoughts about sacrifice or relief for his headache.

_Sacrifice. Sacrifice. Sacrifice!_

As cuffed Szayel entered Aizen's throne room, Renji nodded in his direction. Szayel licked his lips, staring intently at the ground. One by one, Aizen's surviving Espada came in the room: a long-haired blurry eyed man followed by a scantily clad woman with a jacket obscuring her face, Ulquoirra, and dark giant-man/beast. Each Espada sat in their assigned spots, waiting for Aizen. Well, mostly everyone, the shaggy man passed out as soon he lay on the couch…

_Sacrifice. Sacrifice. Sacriiifice. _

Aizen, head high, strolled into his throne room with Tousen and Gin. He sat in his chair, grinning. "Gentlemen, I am your judge, your persecution, and your jury," he said, his brown eyes twinkling just as they'd done before when Aizen betrayed the Gotei and murdered Momo years ago. "I am your verdict."

Renji felt his jaw tighten while Szayel's thoughts continued to buzz. "Can there be any justice from you, traitor?" His stomach growled.

Aizen laughed. "Aren't you one as well? You've already pledged your allegiance to me, a traitor. In order for me to trust you, a test is required."

_Sacrifice….Sacrifice…Sacrifice…._

Renji turned his head toward Szayel as Szayel's thoughts became more frenzied, more confused. _Are you okay? He inquired. _

Szayel didn't respond. He simply gawked at the porcelain ground. His shoulders undulated as fraccions handled them their zanpaktous back. Renji gripped his zanpaktou, cherishing the familiarity. He resisted the urge to smile.

"What is my test, Aizen-senpai?" Renji said.

"To survive."

Szayel clutched his shoulders, doubling over. Renji stepped forward. Szayel shrank. His features blurred, turned pale until he eerily looked like Lumina. Within seconds, his features returned to the pink-haired man Renji had grown to care for.

_What are you?_ He thought.

_Sacrifice. Sacrifice. Sacrifice. _

_You're asking the wrong question. It's not a matter of what, but _who.

Renji blinked, realizing that there were two Szayel voices speaking to him. He brought up his zanpaktou, intending to slash the first one.

His nostrils flared as an elongated hand clenched around his throat from behind.

"I'm sorry," Szayel said. His voice was hoarse.

Renji gasped for air as he felt Szayel unsheathe his zanpaktou, feeling the sharp tip press into his back.

* * *

Szayel felt Aizen's eyes upon him as he pressed his zanpaktou into Renji's back. Inside, he seethed and longed for Aizen's destruction as Renji's pulse slowed. "Constantine can't much more of this," said Ulquiorra. "He's already weakened from Rukia's attack." Szayel looked at Constantine, slumped over by Aizen.

Aizen replied. "It's only when Renji has nothing left to lose that he becomes stronger."

"You want him to be a Vizard," Szayel hissed, feeling Renji's skin become clammy. "He's nothing more than a chess piece to you." He drove his zanpaktou into Renji's back, deliberately missing his spine, as Renji continued to nonsensically mutter. Warm blood spilled on Szayel's hands. Szayel gently put Renji on the floor, monitoring his reiastu.

"I have trained Renji for this very moment," Aizen said.

"Stop this," Szayel said. _I can't do it. _"Use the Hougyoku."

"Wait," Aizen said.

Renji's eyes fluttered open. His body pulsed as a skull appeared upon his cheek. The skull stretched, nearly covering his face. A hole appeared in the middle of his chest. His inner hollow now awakened.

* * *

A/N: I will edit this into a more detailed version soon.


End file.
